Out of Cash!
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Tyson and Kai are at an anime convention and have run out of money! Lets see Blushing fangirls chanting we want Yaoi sound intresting? And the fact the boys need money? There's always the aftermath you know. Bet they can't wait to get home! chappy 2 up!Ty
1. Anime Con

Title: Out of Cash

Beta: Me!

Chapter: One

Started: 7/3/05

Finished: 7/3/05

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this is a kind true story!

Warnings: Shonen Ai and maybe Yaoi

Pairings: Tyson/ Kai

Dedicated: To The Ty/Kai fanfiction c2 setting and Techno Ranma and everyone who has read all of my stories like Kaay-Chan and Firie Girl!

" Kai, do you have anymore money?" asked Tyson to his boyfriend. "No, why?" Kai asked back. The two boys were at the anime convention or more so Tyson had pulled Kai along for the ride.

Tyson had even gotten Kai to cosplay with him. Tyson was dressed as Shuichi and Kai was dressed as Yuki (you know from gravitation). Tyson was on a leash which was mainly the only reason Kai had agreed to dress up in the first place.

Despite himself Kai had been having fun the last couple of days but hell would have to freeze over before he would admit it. "What do you mean you don't have anymore money Kai?" said Tyson clutching the newest manga from Naruto in his arms.

"I have no money...left" he said finally getting what Tyson was saying. "Well I don't either Kai" said Tyson still holding the manga for dear life. "So were..." Kai started. "Broke" finished Tyson as the shop keeper ripped the manga from his hands and put it back on the shelf.

Tyson made a face at the old bat when her back was turned.

"Well lets go get some more" Tyson said beginning to walk off but was prevented from doing so because of the leash. "Kai what's the big idea" whined Tyson looking up at his lover. "We can't get any" Kai said dazed.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson confused wasn't his boyfriend rich. "My account won't let me till tomorrow" he said looking at Tyson who blinked a couple of times. "Okay did you buy our tickets home? We are going TODAY" asked Tyson praying Kai had.

"Yeah but what about until then we need money" said Kai. "Its not like we can ask our friends cause were in America so we just have to come up with something else" said Tyson getting a weird sly grin on his face.

"Tyson?" asked Kai afraid. "Alright I need a marker and Paper" he laughed running off dragging Kai behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai as Tyson wrote something down on a piece of paper an artist from artist ally had given them. Tyson wrote what ever he had to write then took off back towards the dealer's room.

Tyson and Kai walked to the middle and most crowded part of the dealers room and Tyson grinned and wrapped his arms around Kai in a sexy way and held up the sign and a couple girls blushed and stopped and started digging through there purse's.

Kai looked at the blushing girls and noticed they all carried paddles that said 'I love Yaoi' on them. Kai blinked and looked up at Tyson's sign, "Will Yaoi for CASH!"

Kai twitched as a little girl no more than 13 walked up to Kai and handed him a 20$ bill. "I am a big fan of you guys" she said smiling waiting. The blushing paddle girls all hand Kai 5$.

Kai blushed looked at the boy who was hugging him. Kai shook his head. A young girl in Black and Red ninja outfit walked up and put in Kai's hand a dollar.

"It's my last dollar make it worth it!" she said walking back over with her friends. Kai sighed as Tyson smiled at his lover's shyness.

Suddenly the paddle girls started chanting, " WE WANT YAOI!" and soon everyone was chanting it a few more people gave Tyson money.

Finally Kai swung around and bent Tyson over backwards kissing him square in the mouth. Tyson kissed back making it interesting. All the girls started yelling a clapping and few boys to.

Laughing Tyson bowed and Kai blushed and turned to his lover taking his hand pulling him away kissing him on the cheek. Another fangirl calling was heard and the boys were swarmed to take pictures.

After they had finished they made there way to the exit and left hand in hand as the got in the cab Tyson called out "I never got my Naruto Manga!" Kai just laughed "Baka" he whispered.

I am not done! Yet…..

Well I was at the anime con today actually and there were three guys and a two girls running around doing it. I got this Idea from them so hehe well review please and let me know what you thought!

Like it?

Hate it?

TELL ME!...please…….


	2. hOT OFF THE pRESS

"Where did you get the idea to do that?" asked Kai as they rode back to the hotel.

Tyson grinned sheepishly, "Well, it just popped into my head and we _were_ dressed as Shuichi and Yuki from Gravation." He laughed as Kai sighed. "But, didn't you enjoy it?" asked Tyson, snuggling next to Kai.

"It was... intresting." Kai confessed, blushing and looking away.

"Uh-uh." said Tyson sitting away from Kai. Kai looked over at Tyson but he was too busy glaring out the window to notice the confused look Kai was giving him.

"What did I do?" asked Kai as Tyson turned back to him, no longer glaring, just annoyed-looking.

"Jeez, Kai, you make it sound like you don't want to be with me." Kai stared at Tyson, shocked.

"Never, _never_ would I _not_ want to be with you, Tyson! ...you make me happy." Kai leaned in and kissed him. Tyson kissed back, and soon the two were making out in the back seat of their taxi. The driver just laughed quietly to himself in the front.

Soon they got to the hotel.

"Excuse me," said the driver.

"What?" asked Kai, annoyed that they were interrupted.

"We're here." the driver said with an apologic nod.

"If I pay you extra, will you get our things and take us to Anihem's national airport?"

"Sure!" said the driver getting out. "Carry on." he added, shuting the door. The old man could have sworn he heard the younger one laughing.

The driver drove them to the airport, allowing the two lovers some time. (a/n: I can't stop giggling! hehe!) "Sirs, times up." The old man smiled.

The two nodded and got out. Kai paid the old man extra -come on, the old man let them make out in his backseat, he deserved it.

The two boys made their way through the airport without much hassle. Finally, they settled on the plane, sitting together. Kai was working on his laptop and Tyson was dozing off on his shoulder when a high pitch squeal, followed by a flash, broke the peace.

"What the hell?" yelled Kai, sitting up from slouching over his work and waking Tyson up in the process.

"What's going on, Kai?" asked Tyson, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, we tried to shut her up..." said a pretty girl with a Salior Mercury costume on. The girl next to her was dressed as Salior Mars, her hand over a blonde Salior Moon girl's mouth. The Sailor Moon had huge hearts for eyes. Salior Jupiter and Venus were floating in little shojo bubbles, lost in their own little world of God knows what.

"Can we help you?" asked Kai coldly, hoping these annoying girls would leave them alone.

"Yes!" said Sailor Mars. "We hunted for you guys all convention- to get a piture of Shuichi and Yuki together and the famous couple Kai and Tyson!" Salior Mercury blushed, holding up a camera.

Tyson smiled as Kai glared. "No, now go away." said Kai, hunching back over his work. Tyson looked at Kai knowingly and got up. Kai watched Tyson out of the corner of his eye, but didn't stop working.

"Sourpuss," muttered Tyson, causing Kai to twitch and Tyson to smile. "So, ladies, I'll take a picture for you, since he won't." He smiled, jerking his head in Kai's direction. All the girls squealed and Tyson had to cover his ears so he didn't go deaf.

Kai watched all the girls crowded in to get into the picture. Kai twitched as he saw how the girls were hanging all over Tyson. HIS tyson for that matter. After the girls had taken a ton of pictures Kai dragged Tyson away from them and a flight attendant shooed all the girls back to there seats.

Kai went back to work and Tyson went back to sleep and it was a semi peaceful ride back to Japan.

Kai and Tyson made it back to there apartment as Kai opened the door something on the floor cought Tyson's eye he bent down and picked it up. "Eeep!" he made a small noise cause Kai to turn around. "What is it?" asked Kai kneeling next to Tyson.

"We're on the front Page" he said holding up that mornings newspaper. Kai stood up and started banging his head on the nearest wall. "God i'm gonna get an earful from Hiro" mummbled Kai. "Come on he's one to talk. What about him and Brokyln? huh?" asked Tyson slyly bring a smile to Kai's face.

Chapter three coming soon!

Okay OMG I love you all, Even all you big wellknown authors Reviewed!  
Your reviews made me soooo happy!

BIG THANK YOU!


	3. hahaha you'll learn to listen Kai

Punker: My God its been awhile for this one i think...

Kai: Yeah like last year!

Tyson: why did you pick it?

Punker: Cause the anime con is once again right around the corner whahahahahhahahhahahaha ist actually this weekend!

Kai: O.oU

Punker: Where your's truely will be attending cosplaying as Temari from Naruto and Kairi from KK2! YAY!

Tyson: Start the story again!

Punker: Oh right! hahaha...

Chapter 3

"What are we going to do?" whinned Tyson following Kai into thier apartment. Kai rubbed his head. he could feel the headache coming, "What does it matter?" he asked.

"Everyone knows already" he said plopping down on the couch. "But Kai!" whinned Tyson leaning over him. "But what!" mocked Kai switching the channel.

"Your not taking the situation at hand seriously" moaned Tyson collasping onto the floor behind the couch. Kai made no attempt to move or get up.

Tyson crawled around the couch and sat in front of the indifferent Kai who pushed Tyson's head out of the way of the T.V.

Tyson never gave up easily and proceeded to try and get Kai's attention but failed.

Tyson shrugged and got up. "Fine be that way you can take my big brothers wrath all on your own since you don't wanna listen to me!" said Tyson who turned and stormed off into thier bedroom.

Kai heard him lock the door and the shower start. Kai streched and prepared to take a long nap.

"That guy doesn't wanna take my warning into consideration then he can deal with Hiro" said Tyson to himself as he jumped into the shower and began to sing,"I'm walking on sunshine".

Kai had just fallen alsleep when there came a banging at the door. Kai rolled over and ignored it.

Tyson heared it and smirked then began singing again.

He wasn't worried nope, he had locked the door and reenforced it with the dresser the bed and the nightstand.

There was no way Hiro was getting to him.

He was safe and was going to enjoy his shower. While Kai got a lesson from his big brother.

Hey it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to warn him but Kai wanted to be stuborn he had to deal with the consquences.

Well thats it I know its short i'm just updating everything!

whahahahhahahahhahahahahahhaha

anyway reveiw and I might come back to it!


End file.
